I will show you crazy
by chosey
Summary: Tired of being controlled by the Grand Coven, a sixteen year old Rowena has a wee escape to be alone with her thoughts.


_Rowena_

The 16 year old witch run, free as the wind, away from those who held her, and her magic down back in the Grand Coven.

" _You don't know what you are saying nor doing."_

"… _not powerful enough."_

" _Absolutely insane."_

" _Only a madman would try it."_

 _ **Crazy**_ _._

All those were phrases she heard all day long back at the grand coven quarters. They said she was powerful, and then they said all of her ideas and plans were insane, simply impossible. She was not dumb, Rowena knew many of them were waiting for the moment her head would snap so they could take her place.

"Crazy is what they want, crazy is what they will get." She thought while running away. She knew she would not stay away for long, the night would fall and she would return with her head down, knowing she had nowhere else to go.

She hated it.

"Free and all powerful is what I aim to be, not… this."

Rowena reached her secret spot in the forest and sat down near the river. Swimming always calmed her down; she took her dress of and left it in a pile on the side to get into the river.

She loved swimming, the feeling of having no cares in the world, just floating away with no one in sight. _Free._

I'm tired of trying to be their definition of normal, of following their stupid rules, of doing always what they tell me to do. No new spells, no new inventions. She thought.

"Those old hags are content with staying where they are. Why, sure they are. With the few life they´ve probably got left it is no wonder they don't wanna risk things! Live a little."

She kept swimming.

"They say I'm crazy, well I say I will show them real crazy"

She swam until she could go no more. Her muscles claimed for some rest and her lungs felt on fire. Rowena swam to the border of the river and stood up, shaking her long red hair, water dripping of her body. The air was like cold daggers to her skin but it didn't really bother her.

"There's a war inside my head, it tells me to tell them all to eat it and shove it up their arses." She whispered to herself while laying face down on the grass, with her arms supporting her body.

"I'm just tired of trying to be their definition of normal."

Rowena started playing with the grass. "I'm always over-thinking. There are some many new spells to be made, so much potential to be discovered." She turned around so she was facing the sky. "They're the ones driving me crazy."

She stayed like that for a few minutes until she lost track of time, watching the clouds pass, her naked body drying with the wind; it seemed as if a storm was coming.

"So what if I'm fucking crazy? Maybe someone crazy is what they need to change things around here."

She sat down, her red hair cascading down her back mermaid style.

"I don't need them telling me what to do; I know what I can do. I know I will get it done."

Rowena smiled to herself enjoying her momentarily freedom, it had been days since the demon killing spell had come to her mind. She had told Olivette about it, only to have the old hag laugh at her face and say there was no way _she_ could do it. Lack of responsibility, had said the utter fanny. And oh, she had said that because she knew that power to create the spell she did not lack.

"Afraid; afraid of me being more powerful than she is what she is. Well she needn't worry, I already am." She said with an angry laugh.

Rowena stood up and entered the deep forest besides the river she had come swimming through. "So what if they call me crazy?" She hit a tree with her magic, burning it. "I don't need their bloody approval." Another tree received a blow. "I'm gonna show them real powerful crazy."

A wee maniac smile appeared in her face while the trees met her anger and frustration. "Demon killing spell, improvements for the de-aging spell; they… they say I can't do it. No more that stupid coward witches living in their pretty little bubble."

For when she finished her wee mad rage speech, the entire picture looking like burned trees, some of them as if a lighting had stroke them, others as if a pyromaniac had just vacationed.

"Living like dogs to their masters, the humans. We are so much powerful than them; we could bend them to our will in a blinking spot. Instead they stay hidden, a hidden coven, and they even help some humans when needed! What for? The inquisition still comes, at least one witch is lost every two months due to her lack of experience in defensive spells and those… _hunters_." Rowena uttered the word with pure hate.

"Instead of fighting back and taking everything by blood and fire, the Grand Coven chooses to remain bloody hidden, attacking only when imperatively necessary, in other words when it is too bloody late. And then they call crazy all those who bring in a different plan. They call me crazy."

The maniac smile spread through her entire body.

" _Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath_ , aye I'll show you I can be all of that and more." This time she did not bother to use her magic to hit the trees. " _Attack dog spell_ , is how it will be called, and it will make everyone bow down to me. Aye, it will."

She would do it just after the winter solstice orgy. That one was a hell of a celebration she did not want to miss, and maybe and only maybe, she could find some participants for the tests she would need to run for her spell there. They always had all sort of willing people to try almost everything.

Rowena felt pleased with herself, she had fled the coven for a wee moment to clear her mind, and would now return with a clear plan. One that would show them how not crazy she was, one that would also help her go up on the hierarchy. Not bad at all.

"I tried searching for the missing piece in my head you said I had. I searched so hard only to find that there's not a single thing wrong with my mind, only new things to achieve."

Rowena stretched her muscles and prepared herself to swim back to her safe spot in the forest. This time, her mind was not a ravaging mess, this time she had a purpose.

She graced the feeling of the cold water with her naked skin, swimming always felt like freedom. She lost track of time once more while swimming back. When she arrived the sun was long gone and the moon had taken its place, shinning with a silver glow above her head.

She put her clothes back on quickly and run back to the coven, the beginning of a storm following her back home. The first lighting striking while she crossed the doorstep.

 _Why be normal, when it is crazy what it takes to change the world?_


End file.
